kingdom_of_valcorefandomcom-20200214-history
Allowed Races
Humans Humans are none immortal creatures they are easily killed by many creatures of the night and also other humans. They have no heightened senses and do not posses magic of any kind. They do have the ability to birth children and populate faster than vampires. They can be guards,scouts, and children of the line if they earned the right to be sired by someone in the blood line if they are of age. Vampires Vampires are not immortal creatures they can be killed but not easily, These are historical vampires that do not like sunlight and DO NOT SPARKLE OR HAVE CHILDREN! They have a heightened sense of hearing, speed, strength and smell as well as a very strong craving for human or animal blood. They have the ability to sire children and their mates but only after someone has earned the right. To be a Vampire you must have been sired by a vampire of the Valcore Line OR Join as an already sired vampire with proof that you were sired. No one under the age of 18(human wise) can be sired as a vampire and no child vampires will be accepted. Lycans Lycans are by no means immortal creature either they can be killed but again not easily. These are creatures of historical not new age and they do not turn at will only on the full moon which means they are not always strong or powerful. Lycans are at their strongest during a full moon and as the moon draws closer they get stronger. Lycans can be turned by a bite But vampires can not be turned into lycans or hybrids.Except in very rare cases. Lycans can give birth to lycan children but they will not shift until they are sixteen years of age and until then can be killed as easily as humans. Hybrids Hybrids are very rare and must have an extensive explanation to go along with them. Hybrids are either vampires that by some miracle have become part lycan or lycans that by some miracle became vampires making them both. In most cases they will not survive the transformation and will die. Hybrids will only have lycan abilities on the full moon however they will have their vampire abilities all the time. They are hard to kill all the time but again very rare. Hybrid children are born lycan or sired as vampire they are not both. Lycan children of hybrids can be sired by their hybrid parents as a Vampire making them a Hybrid but those sired as Vampires can not become hybrids. Another form of Hybrid that has recently been allowed is Dragon-Vampire Hybrids this is also extreamly rare and their children will be born dragons and stay dragons untill their mother is given permission to sire them. Dragons Dragons are mythical creature but are completely real, They are mostly guards with in the kingdom but can be other things as well they do posses abilities such as healing and possession of elemental abilities that they gain through their birthright they can appear in their true form or transform into a human form but they will always have a tail that gives them away as to what they are. Dragons are hatched from eggs and raised by their parents however there are some rare cases where dragons eggs are lost and found by other races even humans.